


Sebastian Owns Kurt

by IceQueenRia



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy Kurt, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral, Pussy Spanking, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, mentions past Kurt/Puck, mentions past Kurt/Sam, mentions past Kurt/Santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hears Kurt has a pussy and he wants more than anything to fuck it. And what Sebastian Smythe wants, Sebastian Smythe gets. Luckily, Kurt's a bit of a slut once you get past his bitchy attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Owns Kurt

Sebastian Owns Kurt

It was an open secret among The Warblers that Kurt Hummel had a pussy. Sebastian Smythe had transferred to Dalton Academy, been invited to join The Warblers and heard whispers about Kurt’s anatomy within his first two days. At first, he dismissed the stories as rumours, a ridiculous prank being played on him as a new student. Then he found himself beginning to wonder if there might be truth to the gossip after all.

He attempted to befriend Kurt but the boy shot him a glare and stalked off. So Sebastian made friends with Blaine, the shorter boy seeming to be the closest to Kurt. So it was that the three of them were sat at a table drinking coffee in the Lima Bean, Blaine desperately trying to help the other two find common ground.

“Kurt’s really into fashion,” Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes while Sebastian smiled awkwardly. “He even designs his own clothes. They’re really great. He’s hoping to go to Paris one day, right Kurt?”

“Paris,” Sebastian perked up. “A beautiful place, truly.”

“You’ve been?” Kurt asked in a bored tone to disguise his curiosity. 

“My family lived there for a few years,” Sebastian boasted. 

“Fascinating,” Kurt drawled draining his coffee and standing up. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Kurt, wait,” Blaine called out but the fashionista had already left. “Sorry,” Blaine apologised to Sebastian meekly. “He isn’t normally so cold and distant. He’s actually a really sweet guy when you get to know him. I guess he’s just jealous that you and I have become such good friends.”

“Why would he be jealous?” Sebastian asked.

“He sort of has a little crush on me,” Blaine answered with false modesty. “It’s cute really.”

“But you’re not interested?” Sebastian pressed.

“No,” Blaine told him quickly. “Kurt’s great, really great. But he and I are just friends. I like boys who are less innocent than Kurt, more experienced. Boys who know what they’re doing in the bedroom.”

“I see,” Sebastian replied pulling his eyes away from Blaine, fully aware the boy was hitting on him. “Well, Blaine, if you’ll excuse me.”

XXX

It took a while, but Sebastian managed to locate Kurt in the library at Dalton. Carrying some school books, Sebastian strode over to the table in the corner where the boy was sitting.

“May I join you?” Sebastian asked. “I always study better with a partner.”

“So go ask Blaine,” Kurt huffed. 

“I’m asking you,” Sebastian responded as he simply invited himself to sit down. “So, care to help me practice my French?”

“You said you lived in Paris, shouldn’t you be fluent?” Kurt remarked.

“Indeed I am,” Sebastian replied. “I was hoping you’d let me show off how excellent my oral capabilities are,” he winked and Kurt scowled at him.

“What do you want?” Kurt asked slamming his text book shut and fixing the other boy with an icy stare. “If you’re trying to use me to get close to Blaine you can just…”

“I’m not trying to get close to Blaine,” Sebastian interjected. “There’s somebody else I have my eye on.”

“Lucky him,” Kurt muttered sarcastically re-opening his book. 

“You know, this really isn’t going the way I expected it to,” Sebastian admitted. “I’m usually much better at getting what I want.”

“What now?” Kurt asked flipping through the pages of his book absentmindedly.

“Normally, I see a guy that I want to fuck, and I have him spread-legged within a matter of minutes,” Sebastian commented, noting how Kurt blushed a little. “The guy I have my eye on now is proving to be more of a challenge.”

“So what do you want me to do about it?” Kurt asked.

“I’m going to have spell it out aren’t I,” Sebastian said in an amused tone. “Kurt, look at me for a second,” the boy looked up. “You’re the guy.”

“What guy?” Kurt questioned.

“The guy I’m trying to fuck,” Sebastian stated bluntly and Kurt dropped his eyes to the ground.

“I promise you, Sebastian, you wouldn’t want to f-fuck me,” Kurt replied packing his things away and standing up. “I’m not… you just wouldn’t want to. Go and find Blaine. He’s desperate to be with you. It’s all he ever talks about,” he grumbled.

With a sigh, Sebastian watched Kurt leave the library. Thinking over Kurt’s words, Sebastian was convinced more than ever that what he had heard was true and Kurt Hummel did in fact have a pussy and Sebastian definitely wanted to fuck it.

XXX

After dinner, Sebastian caught up to Trent down the corridor and asked him where Kurt’s dorm room was.

“Kurt’s room?” Trent asked in surprise. “Are you sure you don’t mean Blaine’s?”

“Why would I mean Blaine’s?” Sebastian asked in annoyance.

“Everybody expects you and Blaine to, you know, get together,” Trent revealed.

“Blaine’s pretty,” Sebastian shrugged. “But I’m not interested. Now, can you tell me where Kurt’s room is or not?”

“So, you’re interested in Kurt?” Trent wanted to know. “You have heard about Kurt, right? You know, that he’s… different.”

“And that’s precisely why I’m so interested,” Sebastian replied. “His room, where is it?”

Receiving the information he was after, Sebastian practically ran to Kurt’s room and knocked on the door before letting himself in. The main room was empty but he could hear the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. His cock twitched at the thought of Kurt being naked and he licked his lips before kicking off his shoes, shrugging off his blazer and loosening his tie. He then sat on the edge of Kurt’s bed, waiting for the boy to step out.

Thankfully, he didn’t have long to wait and Kurt emerged, water dripping down his pale body, a white towel wrapped around his waist.

“Sebastian?” Kurt shrieked holding the towel more securely around himself. “Get out!”

“Come on, Kurt, that’s no way to treat a guest,” Sebastian grinned.

“You’re not a guest,” Kurt shot back. “Just get out.”

“I already told you, Kurt, I want you,” Sebastian said. “And believe me; I always get what I want. Now, why don’t you drop that towel so I can get a good look at that sweet pussy of yours?”

Kurt’s eyes widened.

“How did… how did you know?” Kurt asked.

“I’m pretty sure everybody in The Warblers knows,” Sebastian answered. “So, are you going to drop that damn towel or do I have to take if off you?”

“Please get out,” Kurt said quietly, his eyes on the carpet. 

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian leapt off the bed, stalked towards Kurt in three long strides and wrenched the towel away from him. Kurt’s hands instantly moved to cover himself but Sebastian gripped the boy’s wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head and raked his eyes down Kurt’s body, drinking in the view.

“Sebastian, please,” Kurt begged struggling against Sebastian’s strong hold.

“Relax,” Sebastian whispered. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He slowly released his hold on Kurt’s wrists and the former McKinley student simply lowered them, not putting up a fight. Satisfied that Kurt wasn’t going to make a fuss, Sebastian dropped to his knees so that he was eye-level with Kurt’s pussy. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to it, feeling Kurt’s entire body shudder at the contact.

“You know why I’m here, Kurt?” Sebastian asked him.

“You… you want to… you want to fuck me,” Kurt said.

“That’s right, baby,” Sebastian smirked standing up. “So,” he took Kurt’s face in his hands tenderly. “Is that ok with you?”

“What if I say no?” Kurt asked.

“Then I’ll leave,” Sebastian told him sincerely. “I may be a lot of things, Kurt, but I’m not a rapist. So, I’m here to fuck your pretty little pussy, Kurt. Is that ok?”

Kurt nodded.

“Good,” Sebastian smirked before melding their mouths together, kissing Kurt desperately as he grabbed a handful of the boy’s bare ass and guided them towards the bed. “Am I your first?” Sebastian asked. He was certain that he was but he wanted to hear it from the boy spread out on the bed beneath him.

“No,” Kurt answered and Sebastian paused as he held himself above the other.

“You’ve been fucked before?” Sebastian asked. He was slightly disappointed but also curious.

“A few times,” Kurt nodded shyly. 

“Blaine?” Sebastian growled deciding he’d have to punch the boy if he’d ever touched Kurt like that.

“I’m not Blaine’s type,” Kurt replied.

“Is he yours?” Sebastian asked as he straddled Kurt’s waist and looked down at him.

“Jealous?” Kurt enquired with a quirked eyebrow and Sebastian slapped him playfully round the face. “I’m so not into Blaine,” Kurt laughed. “He thinks I am but Blaine’s the type of guy who thinks everybody’s in to him.”

“So who have you had sex with?” Sebastian wanted to know. “Come on; tell me who you let do nasty things to this pussy of yours.”

“Well, first it was Puck,” Kurt said. “You see, you can’t attend McKinley and have a pussy and not be fucked by Puck. It’s pretty much a rule.”

“Was he good?” Sebastian asked.

“Of course he was,” Kurt answered. “A boy doesn’t get a sex shark reputation for nothing.”

“Where did it happen?” Sebastian asked stripping off his tie and using it to bind Kurt’s wrists to the headboard.

“My place,” Kurt told him. “He had me on all fours and he took me from behind. It was easier for him to spank my ass that way.”

“Did he wear a condom or did you let him cum inside you?” Sebastian asked as he toyed with Kurt’s nipples.

“After he fucked me I sucked him off and he came on my face,” Kurt revealed. “Puck kind of has a thing for that. I don’t get it personally but who am I to judge?”

“Did he only fuck you the once or were you a whore for him spreading your legs whenever he demanded it?” Sebastian enquired.

“Total whore,” Kurt responded biting his lower lip and Sebastian smirked as he leaned down and took Kurt’s lip between his own teeth.

“Who else did you let fuck you?” Sebastian questioned him.

“Puck convinced me to have a three-way with him and this guy Matt,” Kurt said. “It happened in the boys’ locker room at school, in the showers.”

“You dirty little bitch,” Sebastian stated approvingly. 

“That was the first time Puck fucked me in the ass,” Kurt recalled. “If you ask me I think he ended up liking my ass more than my pussy.”

“Did anybody else make Kurt Hummel their bitch?” Sebastian asked teasingly. 

“There was Sam,” Kurt said. “Sam is a very gorgeous muscular blonde with a magnificent mouth. He really took care of me while Puck was in juvie.”

“You let this Sam use your asshole too?” Sebastian enquired as he scooted further down the bed and pushed Kurt’s legs apart.

“I let him use whichever hole he wanted,” Kurt replied. “Mouth, ass… cunt.”

Sebastian’s cock twitched hearing Kurt refer to his pussy as a cunt. He smiled at the sight of it. With Kurt’s legs spread, Sebastian had a clear view of both the boy’s holes.

“Anybody else get to fuck this?” Sebastian asked teasing a finger around Kurt’s opening making the boy giggle as he spread his legs further.

“Just Santana,” Kurt answered, smiling at the confused look on Sebastian’s face. “She’s my lesbian friend.”

“So what did Santana do to you?” Sebastian queried spreading the folds of Kurt’s pussy to get a proper look.

“She’s a very perverted girl,” Kurt said. “She made me do a lot of different things. I wore a few different outfits for her. I let her put a collar on me so she could lead me around on my hands and knees.”

“Hmm, what a good little bitch you are,” Sebastian commented.

“Santana didn’t think so,” Kurt replied. “She always found a reason to punish me. Spanking was always my favourite but Santana favoured the whip and boy did she know how to use it.”

“Did you eat that girl’s pussy?” Sebastian asked.

“Only if I earned such a privilege,” Kurt laughed. “Santana isn’t the type of girl to just give things a way. I really had to work for things with her. I’d lick her boots, be her footstall, and even be her toilet slave just to please her.”

“Was it worth it?” Sebastian smirked as he watched Kurt’s pussy flutter.

“More than worth it,” Kurt answered. “Nobody could make me cum like Santana. Especially that night at one of Rachel’s sleepovers.”

“Do tell,” Sebastian encouraged. 

“Before we went she’d instructed me to wear girls’ panties,” Kurt explained. “Then she made me show them off to the other girls before fingering me through my panties to get me nice and wet. Then she took them off and stuffed them in my mouth. She spanked my pussy in front of them before getting them to join in. Then she took the panties out my mouth and sat on my face and demanded I make her cum. I ate all their pussies that night. They took turns fucking my mouth with their cunts while they spanked mine. Then Santana put on her strap-on and fucked me till I came. I squirted all over Rachel’s bed,” he recalled. “Then Santana shoved my face in it so I could smell my own mess.”

“Anyone else?” Sebastian asked.

“That’s it,” Kurt told him. “I had a little trouble with this Neanderthal at my old school. He tried, kept trying in fact, but I didn’t want him anywhere near me. Things got a little dangerous with him. That’s why I transferred here and I haven’t done anything with anybody since I’ve been here. But I’m really hoping that’s about to change and I can add your name to the list.”

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Sebastian smirked bringing his hand down to slap Kurt’s pussy, the action causing the boy to gasp and thrust his hips up in the air. “Just me though, right?” he checked. “I don’t want you whoring yourself out to anybody else at this school.”

“Well, Sebastian Smythe, that depends on how well you’re able to satisfy me,” Kurt replied.

“I’ll satisfy you, sweetheart, don’t worry,” Sebastian grinned bringing his mouth to Kurt’s pussy and sucking on his clit.

“Ah, fuck,” Kurt cried out, shocked that Sebastian had gone straight for his clit. He’d been expecting the other boy to tease him a little longer. “Oh, god,” Kurt panted writhing his hips, grinding his cunt up against Sebastian’s face as his skilled tongue working around his clit and folds. 

“You get nice and wet pretty quick, don’t you?” Sebastian asked conversationally as he pulled up and brought a finger to Kurt’s quivering hole and carefully slipped it in. “You like that?”

“Not enough,” Kurt shook his head. “I need more.”

Sebastian added another two fingers along with the first and thrust them in and out of Kurt’s opening, crooking them to find his sweet spot.

“Oh shit!” Kurt shrieked clamping his legs shut, indicating that Sebastian had indeed brushed over that oh so sensitive spot. 

“Legs open,” Sebastian commanded with a smack to Kurt’s thigh and Kurt spread his legs as wide as he was able. “Keep them open for me,” Sebastian told him pumping his fingers faster in and out of Kurt’s cunt. “That’s a good bitch,” he praised and Kurt moaned in response. Sebastian buried his face back in Kurt’s pussy, flicking his tongue over Kurt’s clit as quick as he could until it ached too much to continue. “Here, taste yourself,” Sebastian grinned pulling his fingers from Kurt and forcing them into Kurt’s mouth. “You like that?” he asked.

“I’d prefer to taste your cock,” Kurt answered. 

Very much liking Kurt’s idea, Sebastian moved away from the body beneath him in order to strip off. He then straddled Kurt’s face and pushed his generously sized length past Kurt’s lips. 

“That’s it, Kurt, suck my cock,” Sebastian told him. “Suck it good, baby, because this is going in your nasty little cunt.”

Kurt sucked harder with greater enthusiasm, keeping eye-contact with Sebastian as he did so. 

“Enough,” Sebastian decided pulling away from Kurt’s mouth. He smiled down at the boy and took the time to smack his dick around Kurt’s face. He then moved back down the bed and untied Kurt’s hands from the headboard. “I think I’d like you on your hands and knees.”

Kurt eagerly shifted into Sebastian’s desired position, smiling coyly back at him over his shoulder. 

“You look so innocent,” Sebastian commented. “But this dirty greedy hole proves what a whore you really are,” he slipped two fingers into Kurt’s wet cunt before pulling them back and lining his cock up. “You sure you want this?” he checked.

“Please, just fuck me,” Kurt begged. “It’s been too long since I’ve had a real cock.”

The pussy boy had barely finished his sentence before Sebastian had pushed himself inside.

“Hmm, you’re not as tight as I expected,” Sebastian said.

“I’m a whore remember,” Kurt replied. “Besides, Santana really liked using big dildos on me. She liked seeing my cunt stretched open around anything big.”

“I think I might like this Santana chick,” Sebastian mused. “She sounds filthy. But for now let’s see how loud you can be.”

He slammed into Kurt and started up a quick pace, thrusting in and out of the boy’s soaking pussy, making him groan and whine as he spanked his ass sporadically. 

“Finger your clit, slut,” Sebastian ordered and Kurt happily brought one hand up to touch himself.

“Oh, fuck, Sebastian,” Kurt whined. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sebastian warned, snapping his hips forward a final time before pulling out of the boy. “Turn over,” he instructed and Kurt moved onto his back. Sebastian roughly parted his legs and admired Kurt’s red stretched pussy for a few seconds before bringing his hand down to slap it.

“Fuck,” Kurt swore and Sebastian spanked Kurt’s pussy three more times in quick succession before ducking his head and licking unbearably slowly at Kurt’s clit. “Fuck, Sebastian, please. More, I need more.”

“You’ll take what I give you, bitch,” Sebastian told him landing another slap to Kurt’s cunt before hooking Kurt’s legs over his shoulders and pushing himself into Kurt’s ass. “Slap your pussy, Kurt,” he ordered and Kurt clumsily smacked his cunt while Sebastian fucked his ass. “Harder,” Sebastian growled and Kurt slapped his pussy with more force, panting and groaning as he did so. 

“Please Sebastian,” Kurt mewled. “Please let me cum.”

“Not yet,” Sebastian replied pulling out of Kurt’s ass with a loud squelch before fucking his pussy again. “No cumming, not till I give you permission,” he said working himself in and out of Kurt as he dipped his head to bite at one of Kurt’s nipples before claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Pulling out, Sebastian took himself in hand and stroked his dick at a rapid pace. “Hold yourself open, baby,” he breathed out and Kurt kept his legs spread and parted the lips of his pussy as best as he could. “That’s it,” Sebastian smirked before ejaculating over Kurt’s gaping cunt. “Now finger yourself,” he said watching on as Kurt fingered himself, using Sebastian’s cum as lubricant. “Cum whenever you’re ready.” 

It didn’t take long. With Sebastian watching him, Kurt soon soaked the sheets with his juices and his chest rose and fell as he panted for breath after his orgasm. 

“My pussy’s beautiful,” Sebastian praised with a smile dropping his head to press a gentle kiss to Kurt’s fucked out hole.

“Don’t you mean MY pussy?” Kurt asked breathlessly.

“No,” Sebastian answered shoving four fingers into Kurt’s cunt making the boy whine at the oversensitivity. “This pussy belongs to me.”

“Yes sir,” Kurt agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it
> 
> Love and Hugs, IQR xox


End file.
